Against All Odds
by LadyTrunks
Summary: At Pan's wedding, Trunks takes time to reflect on what could have been. T/P


****

Against All Odds

Okay, this is a song fic, the only one I've ever wrote. I know it's probably not very good, but I really wanted to write it after listening to this song. The song is Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) by Phil Collins. It's told from Trunks' point of view. 

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. But hey, if you do and are willing to sell…cheaply… I'm all for it.

************************************************************************ 

__

How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace 

I stood there and watched her go to him. I wanted nothing more than to yell to her, tell her that I loved her. But it was too late. She was marrying someone else. I had had my chance but for the first time in my life I was a coward. I couldn't tell her what I felt. 

__

When I stand here taking every breath with you   
You're the only one who really knew me at all 

I remembered when she was younger. I used to watch her. She was always so outgoing, the kind of person that I wanted to be. But, growing up in a family like mine, you were expected to act responsible. But Pan didn't see it that way. She always got me to have fun and act like a normal person. She didn't treat me like a prince or even like the president of the largest company in the world, to her I was an equal. She was one of the few people that ever saw who I really was. 

__

How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave 

I saw him take her hand and fought back the urge to pound him into the ground. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. It should be me up there. I wondered to myself how I could have been so stupid. I had known Pan liked me, but I hadn't believed that she could truly love me. If I had only said something then, it could be me up there with her. 

__

'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain   
And even shared the tears 

I remembered when her grandfather had left, she had been so upset. I was surprised to see her cry and had to hold back my own tears as well. We had comforted each other, and I had held her while she cried. I remembered how having her there had made it better. That was when I realized she was no longer the little girl I remembered, she had grown up. 

__

You're the only one who really knew me at all   
So take a look at me now 

I willed her to look at me, to notice the expression on my face. To see the love for her that I knew was there. I couldn't hide it anymore. I didn't want to try. 

__

There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face 

I knew that when she said those words, she would be gone forever. I knew Pan. She would be dedicated to him. I knew that she loved me, but that didn't stop her from saying yes to him. She just didn't realize the extent of my feelings for her, how very much I loved her. I realized that if she married him, I would not only being losing one of my best friends, but the only person I had ever loved. The only person I could love. 

__

Take a good look at me now  
There's just an empty space 

As I watched the preacher speaking the words, I felt the need to get away from it all. To go as far away as possible, but I knew that there was no getting away. I had to face this. And I had to make a decision. Could I live with the emptiness that I knew would be there forever if I let her go ahead and marry him? 

__

And you coming back to me  
Is against the odds  
And that's what I got to face 

I had to make a choice. Do I let her go ahead and marry him, and keep the love that I have for her a secret? It would mean being alone the rest of my life and ruin the one chance that I had for happiness. But it would be so selfish. What if she really did love him? I would only ruin her wedding. 

__

I wish I could just make you turn around   
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why 

I wished that she would look at me, just give me some small sign that she was thinking about me. Something that could give me some hope. But she remained staring straight ahead. There wasn't much time left. I had to do something, before it was too late. 

__

You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
So take a look at me now 

I've been told on occasion that I am a selfish person. Though it pains me to admit it, it's true. It had to be selfishness that made me stand up and yell at her. To confess my love to her in front of all those people, family, friends, and her future husband. But all at once the desperation pounded at me and I had to tell her. 

__

There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face 

I watched her turn to look at me and for the first time saw the tears that were falling from her eyes. I made my way up to the front of the church and could only look at her. She was so beautiful. "I love you Pan. I have for so long. I know that I should have said something sooner, but I couldn't. I know that it's to late now, but I had to tell you." 

__

Now take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do 

As I looked at her, I saw the most beautiful sight in the world. She smiled. That single smile had such an effect on me, lifting the weight that had been on my shoulders since the day I first heard her announce her engagement. And for some reason I couldn't understand I found myself smiling back into her eyes, oblivious to the stares of the guests around us. 

__

And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now 

And then I held her in my arms. I wasn't sure who had made the first move, all I knew was that I held the woman that I loved. As I pressed my lips to her, I realized that this was what I had been waiting for. For the first time the future was filled with promise, with hope. 

__

'Cause I'll still be standing there 

I broke off the kiss and I heard the most wonderful that I had ever heard. Words that filled my heart so full I thought it would burst. "I love you Trunks." 

__

And you coming back to me  
Is against all odds  
It's a chance I've got to take 

We stood there, heedless of the people all around us. The warmth of her seeped into the coldness of my soul and I knew, for the first time that everything would be all right. Because I had went against the odds and I knew that I had won. For here, in my arms, was my true love, my happiness. 

__

Take a look at me now 

**********************************************************   
That's it. I would love to hear what you think about it. I don't know if I should write more like this or go back to the style I normally use. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think. The email address is [ladytrunks@angelfire.com][1] Is it too corny? I really want your opinion. BTW, I thought about changing the characters just to mess with your mind or of not having him say anything. Oh, and for those of you who care, I do plan on writing more of In Dreams. I just have a mild case of writers block on it. 

-Lady Trunks 

   [1]: mailto:ladytrunks@angelfire.com



End file.
